


Dutch Courage

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [145]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: a bit of whisky never hurt anything
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Dutch Courage

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/623904502448259072/prompt-dutch-courage) on tumblr

Claire settled against the rough wall of the lean-to - their (temporary) new home, finally back on the Ridge, at least until Jamie finished the New Big House.

Jamie - exhausted from another day of splitting logs - slumped against her.

She snorted. “So this is what the thirty-sixth anniversary looks like, I suppose.”

He snorted against her shoulder, and wrapped his arms possessively around her middle. “I hope ye didna expect flowers or jewels, Sassenach.”

“Not that I’d even know where you’d get them,” she laughed. “Look at us - two old people, too tired to even lie down at the end of the day.”

“I’m never too tired to lie wi’ you - I just need to sit still for a bit, before I do.”

He did - and for a while they just held each other. Thinking.

“Is there any whisky left?” he murmured.

“Yes - in the saddlebag by the door. Do you need some Dutch courage to properly celebrate your anniversary?”

He rubbed his nose into the side of her neck. “Ach - just imitating my own bride on her wedding night, is all. Had to drink half the bottle to lie wi’ me.”

Gently she caressed his hair. “I think it was two-thirds of the bottle.”

He snorted. “That bad, was it?”

“The whisky, or the bedding?”

He straightened, then - looked right at her. Eyes dancing.

“I’ll grant that ye needed it, that first time. But after that?”

She rubbed her nose against his. Heart full. “Definitely worth the price of admission.”


End file.
